Campfire Mistakes
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: Kiba and Shikamaru go to camp and meet a boy named Sai, this boy starts to like Shikamaru but kiba doesn't like him at all, during a campfire Kiba is dared to kiss Shikamaru but sai attacks Kiba pushing him into a lake and he hits his head, he wakes up the next morning not remembering anything of the night before, but Shikamaru makes sure he remembers ;D HARD YAOI!


**LOOK ANOTHER STORY OMG! i promise i will update my other ones i have just been working on a few peices of work and i thought WHY NOT LET THEM ENJOY IT! lol hope you guys enjoy, I know i like this story!**

**Campfire Mistakes**

I jump out of the car and let the scent of nature run across my nose as I sigh. I turn around toward the car and see Shikamaru sitting in the car having the door open.

"Come on Shikamaru, you will like camp, trust me." I smile as I walk up to him leaning over the car door with my left arm supporting my weight as I look over my good friend.

"Sure, but I'm pretty sure camp appeals to kids 10 and under, and if you havent noticed, Im 17." He said as he took out a pack of cigarettes and picked one before taking out his lighter and started to light one. He sucked in and then took the cigarette out of his mouth and puffed the smoke in my face. I squeeze my eyes and cough before opening my eyes and he was grinning.

"You're very funny." I smirk before taking his box of cigarettes out of his hand and start running.

"KIBA!" he yelled before running after me.

"MWHAHAHAH!" I yell before turning around a corner and running into someone. I fall to the ground slightly stunned, I look up and see a boy with pale skin, black short hair, and a dead expression.

"sorry." I say before I start getting up to only find out Shikamaru was on my tail and took the same turn tripping over my body and falling in front of the boy.

"Guh, Kiba!" he said as he turns around and tackles me.

"You little brat!" he grumbled as he rips them from my grip and then stands up. He turns to the boy I had ran into and looks at him apologetically.

"Sorry, my friend was being childish, we apologize for running into you." Shikamaru said as he shoved his cigarettes in his back pocket. I sit there looking at the two as they talk. I soon lost interest and sat there playing with the grass.

"Kiba." I heard Shikamaru's voice and I looked up, I saw the boy as he held out a hand.

"heh heh." I laugh as i stand up looking at the pale boy again.

"Sai said he could show us to his dorm, he said we are right next to his." I look at the boy again.

"Thats this guy's name? cool." I say as I walk back to the car to grab my stuff.

I walk into the dormitory area and Sai leads me and Shikamaru to our room.

We walk in and see two, beds and two dressers.

"I call window." I say as i throw my bag all the way over to my bed before running up to it and flopping onto it. I soon begin to here Shikamaru and Sai talking. I slightly lift my head to look over my bag to see them talking. I saw Shikamaru smiling and Sai looked interested...well his expression was different so I figured he was enjoying their conversation. I sigh and roll off the bed. I lift my sweatshirt off to reveal a black t-shirt. I then walk up to the door were the two boys were standing and pushed past them to walk out into the hallway.

"Where are you going Kiba." Shikamaru asked as i wave my hands in the air.

"Where ever I feel like." I say walking out of the dorm doors outside. I looked around and saw the lake. I thought a stroll would be nice so I started walking down there. I soon get to the waters edge. I look out toward the lake and sigh. I soon to think of Shikamaru.

Me and him had been friends for the longest time, and during that time I accumulated this small crush for him. He was just so fun to hang around, he was fun , laid back and very attractive. Especially when he had his hair down. I pick up a rock and throw it just to see the water splash up and then fall creating ripples. I sigh again and look at the dock. I start to walk up and onto the wood and make it to the edge and look over the water once again.

He always had this way of making me feel better...though his cigarettes were a bit of a problem for his health. I cared for him.

I hear voices and turn to see Sai and Shikamaru still talking as they made their way by a tree, they apparently didn't know I was there. I then see Sai walk behind Shikamaru very closely, Shikamaru turns around and Sai turns out to be extremely close to his face and my face burns red. I watch Sai continue to talk to Shikamaru very suggestively. I watch them for only a few more moments before I turn back to the water. I sigh again leaning on a pole standing up from the dock. I put my hands in my pocket and turn back to the area where Sai and Shikamaru were an I see something i wish i didn't, I see face very close to Shikamaru's his lips look like they are just about to touch his. My eyes widen, and I turn around quickly, as i do I loose my balance. The next thing I hear my own splash as I fall into the cold summer water.

xXx

I lift my head out of the water and gasp for breath. I look up at the dock again and see Shikamaru and Sai.

"Kiba! are you okay?" Shikamaru asks as he bends down, grabs onto the pole and holds out a hand. I grab for it and lift myself out of the water.

I cough for a few moments and then look up at the two boys through my wet hair.

"What were you doing!" Shikamaru asked scolded me.

" I was standing by the water and I went to lean on that pole and lost my balance." I lied as I look at Sai and then to shikamaru again.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Shikamaru laughed as he shagged my hair messing it all up. I look to the boy and turned a slight red.

"Me too heh." I say kinda embarrassed. I look to them again before walking past them.

"I'm going to go change." I say as I start walking slightly fast to the dorm.

"What were they doing! they just met!" I think to myself as I walk into our room and start to take off my pants. I put on a different pair of jeans before taking off my shirt, I turn to look at myself in the mirror about our dressers and sigh.

"Am I not attractive enough?" I say to myself as I run my fingers across my body. I close my eyes and start to run my fingers across my body again and give a small moan. I then bring my hands up to my hair and run my fingers through them still fantasizing. I then open my eyes and look at myself.

"If only." I say as I grab my shirt and pull it over my head. I then hear the door open as I finish pulling the shirt down. I turn around and see Shikamaru.

"Hey." I say as he walks in and looks at me.

"Hey." He says as he sits on his bed.

"So your getting along with Sai pretty well?" I ask turning around to my friend and he looks up at me.

"I know you saw us Kiba, thats why you fell in huh?" I here Shikamaru say this in my eyes widen.

"Wait, you...really kissed him?" I asked him as I go lean on the wall.

"I guess, he is really nice and said he liked me, he asked if he could kiss me and I let him." Shikamaru said with a dull look on his face.

"Oh, I see." I say ." Thats all I had to do?!" I think to myself mentally slapping myself. I turn to the mirror and grab a brush as I start brushing my hair. I look at Shikamaru through the mirror and he notices.

"What." He asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you were gay." I said as I continue to brush my hair.

"I didn't know, it just happened." He said as he stood up and walked up behind.

"Why does that bother you?" He gave a joking smile as he started wrapping his arms around my waist, my face flushes and I get goose bumps.

He then travels his his hands up toward my chest, and then around my neck. I then realized he had me in a headlock.

"HAHAH!" He yelled and I squirmed until I got loose and looked at him.

"No it doesn't bother me, either way you're still my friend." I say and he laughs before giving me a playful punch.

xXx

We both went to lunch and we then ran into Sai and sat this him at the dinner table with other campers. I give small glances to the pale boy every once in awhile, though he didn't seem to notice. After supper we were all told to go to our dorms and the we had to be in bed by 11. Sai asks if he could hang out in our room for a while so Shikamaru said yes, I just shrugged and walked into our room. I see the other two walk in as I sit on my bed and put in my ear plugs. I go off into my own little world for a few minutes before getting up and telling the two guys that I was going to go get something from canteen. I walk out of the room and start walking down the hall I open the door and start walking down to the little building that held some snacks and drinks.

I grab something and then start back to our dorms, I then see that my dorm window curtains were closed, I ignored it and continued into the building. I walk up to the dorm door and open it. I then witness a scene that would forever be engraved into my mind, see Sai's lips connected to Shikamaru's as they shared each others tongue. I see this and my eyes widen I then quickly shut the door and lean against the door.

"Oh dear god." I say as my chest starts to ache and my head starts to hurt. My stomach soon began to swirl and I began to feel sick.

"Oh GOD!" I say louder and start running to the bathrooms. I get into the room and run into a stall as I hold myself over the toilet as I prepare myself to hurl my dinner into the bowl. After a few moments I hear the door open.

"Kiba?" I hear Shikamaru's voice.

"huh?" I ask as I continue to hold myself over the toilet.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

"yeah, I just feel a little sick, dinner really got to me." I lied again as hearing his voice I couldn't help myself and I regurgitate.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru's voice was in a worried tone as I empty myself.

"Do you want me to get the counselor?" He asked as I finish.

"No, I'm fine, I think it was the beef they gave us, I'm fine now. Could you get me my tooth brush from the room with some tooth paste. " I ask him and he says yes before walking out of the bathroom. I stand up and flush. I then walk out of the stall and walk to the sinks feeling slightly weak. I gargle some water a few times before Shikamaru walks back in with the materials I asked for.

"Thanks." I say as take my tooth brush and wet it before putting toothpaste on it.

"You look awful." Shikamaru said and I look to him unamused.

"thanks." I muffle though my brushing of teeth.

"Sorry." He said I hear the door open and Sai walks in.

"Is he okay?" He asked quite duly.

"He is fine, just a bit sick from tonights dinner." Shikamaru informs Sai, Sai then grabs Shikamaru's chin and faces him toward himself before planting a kiss on his lips. I nearly gag again.

"I'm going to sleep 'kay?" he said as he walks out of the room.

"How do you feel?" Shikamaru asks as he walks up to the sink.

" I feel better than before." I say as I spit out the extra toothpaste and then rinse my mouth.

"Okay, you worried me for a sec." He said as he walked with me back to the room.

We both soon settled down, the lights went out and I couldn't help but think about the scene I had witnessed. It haunted my dreams.

xXx

Morning soon came around and I lift my head from my pillow, My eyes droopy and tired and I turn to see Shikamaru, and I flushed a deep red. He was topples and his hair was down, I loved it when his hairs was down. He then turn towards me.

"Hey Kiba, how did you sleep?" He asked as he came to sit on my bed.

"I'm feeling fine, a little hungry but besides that, decent." I say as I just look at him.

"Good, 'cause the big campfire is tonight!" He said as he smiled and stood back up and pulled a shirt over his head and tied his hair up.

"Cool." I say as I get up myself to get ready.

We start to walk down for breakfast and I see Sai waiting for us at a table. We sit there and I try not to look at either of them. I sit there quietly eating my food.

When we finish we are told we have to go out to the lake to spend time outside since half the campers were wanting to stay indoors so we all went to our dorms to change.

I changed into my swim trunks and shikamaru does the same, I would slightly glance toward Shikamaru and just look at his chest nicely toned body. I shake my head and then look to myself in the mirror and I glance at Shikamaru and then make a muscle pose in front of the mirror.

"BOOM, BOOM!" I say as I hold up my arms in a flexed motion and Shikamaru laughs.

"Girls be wanting this!" I joke as I run out of the room motioning Shikamaru to do the same, in which he does.

We walk out into the lake and out toward the dock. I run up to the edge and then feel a push into the water behind me. I fall into the water soon swimming up to the surface to see Shikamaru had pushed me in.

"Look familiar?" He laughed as i jump for his arm and pull him in.

" HA!" I yell as we begin to splash each other. I realize Sai wasn't with us and I gave a big smile, it was just us. I then soon see sai walk down toward the water and I frown. He comes into the water and walks behind Shikamaru, and pulls him under. I didn't want to even know so I swam away for awhile and went to hang out with the other campers. After while lunch had rolled around and we ate then too at the same spot with the same people. I soon began to get really annoyed with Sai, his presence wasn't wanted by me. As the day got older some of the campers had started to set up for the big camp fire. I just wandered around camp kicking a rock around the camping site. I then soon ran into Shikamaru.

"Hey why did you leave me and Sai while we were at the lake?" He asked curious.

"Naruto, Neji and Gaara wanted to get to know me better is there anything wrong with that?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Hey, what's wrong, I always know when somethings wrong." He said as he held his hands to his hips like my mother would.

"It's nothing just I feel sore from walking around and stuff today." I say as Shikamaru shifts position.

"Then why are you still walking around?" Shikamaru asked and I shrugged.

"Sitting in one place for too long is boring." I say and he stops me again.

"You're lying, why." he asks and I shrug.

"I don't know."I said as I turn around to walk away but Shikamaru stops me again.

"seriously what's wrong?" He asked me and I shrug again.

"I don't know." I said as I walk away, this time he didn't try to stop me.

XxX

After an hour of walking around i realized the night was growing near, so i decide to make my way toward the campfire everyone was excited about. Apparently it was teens only and the counselors, let us do whatever we wanted that night no rules or anything, unless it involved camp vandalism or hurting someone. I thought it sounded interesting so I thought i'd stop by.

I get to the campfire and I see some familiar faces including Shikamaru and sadly...Sai. They were sitting next to each other comfortably, yuck.

I decide to sit next to Shikamaru before going off into my own little word just to think. After while some of the campers wanted to play a truth or dare game and I thought only little of it, I didn't really care but I played anyway. After a few rounds of daring and asking questions for their truth, they began to get a little more and more...sexual or dangerous. I tried to stay on the truth side of the game just because I really had nothing to hide, I was an open book. After a few turns of my truth streak Naruto seemed to notice my choices and thought to point it out.

"Come on Kiba, you can't keep picking truth all the time, its not fun that way." The blonde boy said and I sigh in disappointment.

"Fine Dare." I say and look to the camper who had asked me the question and they grinned.

"I dare you Kiba Inuzuka to...hmmmm...oh!... Kiss Shikamaru!" they said after a moment of thought and my eyes widen and I sit up straight and slight scooted away from Shikamaru already feeling the stare of the pail boys eyes.

"I'm not kissing my friend." I say as I stand up and start to walk away.

"Nope! You can't walk out otherwise we tell the campers what you told us tonight about your truths." I stop in mid track, a lot of the things I said about the counselors in my truth questioning wasn't very nice and i knew I would get punished if anything was leaked to the counselors so I sighed and turned back to the crowd.

"What will you gain from this?" I ask as I go to sit next to Shikamaru and he glances at me quickly before turning away.

"Its not what we will gain from it more like what entertainment we get from it." the boy said and I roll my eyes.

"But come on, he's a guy!" I protest.

"So..." They boy said dully and I roll my eyes. My chest was pounding really hard as I tried to keep my cool but on the inside I was an emotional train wreck, I was confused, happy, scared, nervous, eager. It was just a mess. I look at Shikamaru and then past him toward Sai and the boy was giving me a glare full of daggers. I look at Shikamaru again and i begin to over think, What if I am bad, what if he is disgusted, what if i screw up! I was completely shook up.

I look at Shikamaru's face before bringing my hand up to his face and turned to towards my face. His and my face both looked surprised and red. I give a bit more serious expression before getting my face closer. It was going to happen, I was going to kiss him, It was finally the time I've been so eagerly waiting for and yet my mind was running my chest was pounding. I finally bring my hand around the back of his neck and pull him into my face having our lips firmly yet gentle collide. My eyes closed tight and my hand resting at the back of his neck. I let the kiss last a little longer, because the truth was I didn't want it to end. I gently suck on his lower lip and then trade in to the top lip, they switched every other second. I soon realize Shikamaru wasn't resisting or not doing anything, he was kissing me back. As i realize this bring hy hand slightly up toward the back of his head and give a little more pressure to our lips and I nearly melt right there and then. I was soon very rudely interrupted by a hand grabbing the back of my shirt collar and whipping me back, I fall off my seat and onto the ground and after a moment of getting back to reality I realize it was Sai who had pulled me off of Shikamaru, I then see him lunge for me and I quickly roll to my side letting him fall next to me I quickly get up and run toward the direction I got up, only to realize it was toward the lake so I only had a small distance to run. I run toward the waters edge hearing Sai's loud, angry yells and I panic I look toward my left to see a pear the lead out further into the lake. I dash for the pear and run up it and as far as I could go. I then turn around and see that Sai was right on my tail and before I knew it he was grabbing my shirt collar with his fist held high.

"I knew you were into him!" He yelled as his fist begins to fly toward my face but is then stopped by someone who I then realize is Shikamaru, He grabs Sai's hand and rips him off of me.

"SAI!" He yelled as he glared at Sai not happy with his current boyfriend's actions.

"This is my best friend! How dare you try to hurt him!" Shikamaru yells and I look at him and then to Sai, his face was enraged with hate toward me. He glanced at me and the next thing I knew he shoved Shikamaru away and pushed me into the lake. I fall into the water and see the mucky water over top of me, I then feel a hard hit to the back of my head and I'm out, I pass out, the last thing I see is a reflection of the pear and water pulling me down to its bottom...

xXx

I begin to open my eyes and I feel a headache begin I bring my hands to my temples and begin to massage the sensitive area. I sit up and before I know where I am I feel a big warm embrace from I don't know who! The boy backs up slightly and looks me in the face. It was Shikamaru.

"Kiba, You're okay! oh thank god!" He said relieved as he hugged me again, I was so confused.

"Wait, what are you thankful for?" I asked and looked around, it seemed to me that I was in the camp infirmary.

"What am i doing here...what happened?" I asked and Shikamaru's smile slightly fell to a frown.

"You don't remember?" He asked and I shake my head confused.

"What do you remember?" He asked me and I thought, i remembered strolling around camp then running into Shikamaru but the rest was a blur.

"I remember running into you while walking around camp, but that's the last of what I remember." I say and Shikamaru's expression gave me a little suspicion.

"Why?" I ask and Shikamaru shrugs looking to his side.

" We went to the campfire and Sai for some reason got mad at you and pushed you into the lake..." Shikamaru said with slight hesitation.

"You let him do that to me!" I ask getting slightly upset.

"Well at first I stopped him from punching you but he suddenly shoved me away and pushed you in. You started floating to the top and I was worried so I jumped in and swam you to shore. I performed CPR while Naruto and Neji went to go get the counselors. You really scared me, you must have it your head on a rock is what the nurse said, you seem to have pretty big bump on the back of your head, surprisingly no stitches needed. After all this happened I broke up with Sai because of how he treated you and well me, since he shoved me and all" He explained and I look around and think back to what Shikamaru said about the CPR.

"Wait, what type of CPR did you perform?" I ask slightly curious as my face turned a shade of pink.

"Well at first just the chest compressions, but you still were not breathing so i performed mouth to mouth resuscitation." Shikamaru said as I saw a pink shade run over his face.

"Oh." I said as I couldn't help but raise my fingers to my lips but quickly pull them away.

"Thank you." I said as I lean over and hug him.

"No problem." he smiled and hugged me back.

xXx

A few days went by and everyone seemed to know something I didn't but they all tried to keep what they knew from me. I was confused and getting frustrated. After a camp activity of teamwork we walk back down to our dorms and pack for a night out in one of the random cabins on the camp grounds. As we pack I look to Shikamaru and then back down to the shirt I was folding.

"Shikamaru?" I ask as i set my shirt into one of my bags.

"yeah?" he asks casually.

"I feel like everyone knows something I don't know. Maybe its just me but...are you sure nothing happened before I was thrown into the river that everyone seems to be whispering about?" I ask and Shikamaru turns to me.

"No...not really." He said hesitant, and i noticed right away.

"You're doing it too! What happened that you're not telling me!" I ask getting frustrated as the Nara crossed his arms.

" Nothing you want to know!" He said and I stomp up to him and glare at him.

"TELL ME OR I'M ASKING SAI!" I say and Shikamaru's eyes widen and then squint.

"You did something in a game of truth or dare that you might regret me telling you." Shikamaru's expression didn't change from the stern one he had carried throughout the conversation.

"Tell me what it is! i don't care if i regret it or not! People keep talking about something now WHAT DID I DO!" I yell and Shikamaru burst.

"YOU KISSED ME DAMN IT!" I yells and my eyes widen to a more shocked expression, and i step down from the arguement and I look at him more closely.

"No I didn't." I say falling into denial.

"Would I lie about something like that!" Shikamaru huffed as he flopped to his bed and pulled out his ponytail and then began running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Well..." I said and thought maybe he didn't mean directly.

"It was the cheek right?" I asked and he shook his head.

"The hand? forehead?" I ask and he shakes his head once again.

"Then...?" I ask and he stood up.

"The lips..." He said crossing his arms and I look at him eyes wide and confused.

"Heh...heh you're funny." I say shoving his shoulder playfully and he just looked at me with the most serious face i think i have ever seen on his face.

"heh..." I chuckled a little nervously.

" It was nice." He said bluntly.

"Wait what?!" I ask slightly shocked at what he said.

"You're a really good kisser." He said a slight bit more casual.

"oh...uh...thanks...I guess." I said a little confused, my head was spinning and no matter how hard i tried i couldn't remember kissing him.

"I'm sorry about acting a bit to open when i was dating Sai, I know you probably felt uncomfortable." Shikamaru got a little more shy as he said this.

"Yeah.. a little bit..." i said as he began to walk toward me a little bit and i slightly feel my chest began to pound. He walks up to me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry, I feel like a bad friend." He said as he laid his head in the crease of my neck and held his embrace for a few more moments before slightly releasing to look me in the face, very close but for some reason familiar.

"Kiba..." he asks as he looks at my eyes and I look back at him face red.

"uh...yeah?" I ask totally distracted by his face being so close.

"Are you sure you don't remember."He asked me as he held me a slight bit tighter.

"Uhhh I don't." I said as I begin to think, i soon start get small flash backs, ones that came to mind were the campfire it's self I remember coming and sitting down next to Shikamaru, seeing Sai look at me, I then remember someone telling me to do something, I look to Shikamaru, I then look back to Sai his expression was angry. I then look back to Shikamaru, I then get a another memory return to my thoughts it was me, I was doing something, all i could see was a cheek, then I saw an ear, with an earring that looked familiar,It was Shikamaru's I remember the feeling of my lips moving, it then hit me.

"I...remember..." I mumble and Shikamaru's eyes lite up and I look at his eyes, his face close to mine. I lift my hand to his ear and lightly caress the earring.

"That was you..." I say and I look back to his face. As I his grip tightens I hear a knock at the door and we both immediately get off of each other and act as casual as possible, my face red, still trying to beleive my thoughts.

I look to the door, and see Shikamaru open the door to a familiar pale face.

"We are just about ready to set out for the campsite, i was asked to see if everyone was ready." Sai said as he looks into the room at me giving me a stink eye.

"Shikamaru, can I talk to you for a moment." Sai asked as Shikamaru look to me and then to Sai nodding.

"Fine." He said as they both walked out into the hall and closed the door, I sit there thinking, confused, embarrassed, happy, and excited, I wasn't sure why, but I was excited.

I stand up and finish packing, I then heard yelling behind the coor then a moment of silence, I walk up to the door and wait, I then hear a slapping sound and a yell. I soon hear footsteps coming toward the door so I backed up and only a moment later Shikamaru slammed open the door and closed it shut. HIs hand was over his mouth, and his face was red from anger, He leaned against the door and slid down it as I could see a tear roll down his face.

"Shikamaru." I say as I bend down in front of him and move his hand from his mouth.

"What happened?" I asked him and he soon began sobbing.

"That bastard forced me to kiss him and then he...made me...touch him..." He sobbed and my eyes widen and my eyes fill with anger, I stand up and help Shikamaru up before thundering out the door, I stomp my way to Sai's dorm and I knock nicely at first. I heard him behind the door and he was refusing to answer. I couldn't hold in my anger anymore, I backed up slightly and with all my might, I lifted my foot and slammed it into the door, the door flew open with a few peices of the door coming off in the process, this got the attention of some campers. I turn to see Sai on his bed, slightly shocked by the entrance but his expression was as dull as ever.

"You mother fucking bastard!" I yell as I lift the boy of the bed by his collar and raised my fist, at this time I remember this faint memory, like this had happened before. I smirked.

"How does it feel to be on the other side." I taunt as I swing my fist down into his face with a hard blow to the jaw. He staggered before looking up at me.

"So you do remember." He sneered and I roll my eyes.

"Only some parts, they are coming in bits and pieces." I say as a counselor comes running in.

"KIBA! What do you think you are doing! That's it! No bunking with the other campers tonight, you get your own tent and no smores! You will also be giving an apology, and until then you will not be able to associate with Sai until after this week." The counselor said as I roll my eyes again.

"Good, 'cause I don't want to talk to this dirt bag, so no apology will be given any time soon." I smirk as I turn to walk out of the door and back to my room, I see some campers looking at me but ignore them and move on.

I walk back into our room and I see Shikamaru sitting on the bed looking at me quite shocked.

"Why did you do that? " He asked still upset about the scene that had taken place beforehand.

"Because your my friend." I said as I sit next to him smiling.

"I know." He said as he stood up and walked in front of me.

"Thank you." He said as he lifted his hands to and around the back of my head, he tilted my head up before bringing his face to mine it went all too fast to stop, his lips pressed to mine. He brings one of his hands toward my neck and it lightly brushes my collar bone and up to the core of my neck. He brings his other hand from behind my head toward my chest and presses me down on the bed so that now he is hovering over me his lips still attached to mine hair falls over the top of us creating a small wall from the real world and our world. His lips gave a little more pressure than before and i couldn't help but press back. I suddenly felt his tongue slide against my lower lip and i was more than inviting to his invitation. His tongue passed my lips and we began to explore each other's mouth. I had totally forgot about everything and let myself totally get lost. He then began to run his fingers under my shirt and I jumped with a small moan but didn't stop kissing. I brought my arms around his neck he sighed into the kiss with a relaxed tone before he lifted his lips from mine.

"Just like before, you're really good." The boy breathed before kissing me again and getting up off of me and helped me up. I was still a bit stunned and just looked at Shikamaru as I watched him finish his packing, he was teasing me.

"Wait...you like me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, for a while." He said and now was completely lost.

"Wait, but you...and Sai-"

" I didn't know if you were into guys, and since you showed a slight disgust to me and Sai kissing I thought you didn't like me that way at all. But when you kissed me at the campfire, you were so into it, it seemed like you really enjoyed the kiss." He looks at me and I go red.

"I was that into it?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You weren't obvious to others but to me you were." He said as he smiled at me and chuckled softly.

"I guess we should get going, everyone is probably waiting for us." He smirked as he turned around to walk out the door with his stuff as I follow him.

xXx

We walk to the campsite and everyone chooses who they wanted to bunk with and I stared Sai down like a bull, he took the hint and didn't go anywhere toward Shikamaru. As everyone chose who they were sleeping with I got a my own lonely bunk, i was completely secluded from the camp. The night went on and as everyone else had s'mores I just sat there watching everyone. I looked to Shikamaru who was eating a plain chocolate bar because to him going through all that work to make a smore was too troublesome.

Shikamaru stood up with the bar still in his hands and went came to sit next to me very comfy close.

"I'm sorry, I'm the reason you're not enjoying all of this stuff with the campers." Shikamaru shoved me gently and I look to him.

"It's alright, it's nothing that important anyway." I smile to him and he looks to his candy bar and then back to me, he looks around before snapping a piece off and hands it to me.

"Quick eat it." He says and I shove it in my mouth obeying his order. He gives a playful smile and whispers.

"Now you will taste sweet." He whispers quiet seductively and I go red. He slides his fingers across my thigh before getting up to sit next to Chouji. I shut my legs face red and my hands over around my knees getting flustered over the soft touch.

The night soon becomes late and everyone is assigned to their bunks. The counselors go to sleep in there own bunks while everyone left to go to there's. I walk into my bunk and climb into the bottom bunk of the mini cabin/tent. I sigh and pull the blankets up to my face and feel my lips where Shikamaru kissed me. I blushed and thought about his small touches he had given me during the campfire. I feel my stomach were Shikamaru touched me when we kissed back at camp. I drew my fingers lower to my groin and slightly touched myself, I couldn't take it anymore. I felt dirty but I needed to get it out my system. I rub the material over my groin and moan softly. I curl up on my side and lift my pants and rub the material of my underwear on the sensitive area and i groan biting my lower lip. Before I could do anymore i heard a small knock. I shoot up and bring the scrunch the covers over myself.

"Who is it?" I ask and I hear a whisper.

"It's Shikamaru." I hear this and I grow a bright red.

"Uh, c-come in." I flush as I see the door up and see Shikamaru slide through the door way before slowly and quietly close the door behind him, I then see him bring the hook over to the loop on the door frame, locking the door.

"What are you doing you're going to get in trouble." I say pulling the covers even more over myself.

"I didn't care for my bunk members and I would rather spend the night with you." He smiled as I walked up to my bed. I grow an even more red as he approaches the bed.

" Can I sit?" He asked me as I scoot over to make room for him. He sits down next to me and we both sit in a small silence.

"During the campfire, thank you the chocolate was tasty." I say as I look at him, and before I knew it he pulled my shirt collar toward him and kissed me, sliding his tongue in right away, I widen my eyes before kissing him back, I feel my groin act up and my face goes a red again. Shikamaru breaks the kiss looking at me with a grin.

"I was right, you still taste sweet." He smiled and I look at him with wide eyes and red face.

"Why so flushed?" Shikamaru asked teasingly.

"I, uh...well I just...I don't know I guess it's you." I say as I shift my position a little closer to Shikamaru before kissing him again.

"That's good." He smiled as he pulls my face toward him again as he kisses me again, but this time as he broke the kiss he began to kiss and bite my neck, making me jump as i try to hold back moans. I feel my member begin to harden, and I start to feel a little guilty. I couldn't muffle it anymore and I let out a small moan and I grabbed SHikamaru's shirt.

"hmhmhm."Shikamaru chuckled and my face grew red.

"Shika-maru." I moan and he looks up to me.

"I'm sorry." I say as SHikamaru looks at me confused.

"Before you came in, I...was...touching myself and now I just...I'm sorry." I blush yet again and Shikamaru grins at me, he comes toward my face again as he kisses me he pushes me down on the bed like before and hovers over me, as he straddled my hips, I gasp as I feel the pressure on my groin. SHikamaru hears and lifts himself off of me and lets his hand travel down the front of my body and I knew where he was going.

"SHikamaru, don't-AH!" I gasp as he massages my arousal with the pant material. Shikamaru brings his other hand up to my mouth with a finger softly pressing on my lips to be quiet. I feel him put more pressure on my groin and I throw my hands to my face and cover my mouth as I scrunch my eyes softly releasing a breathing moan. He then lifts the top material of my pants as he runs his fingers over my erection and I try hard to muffle my groans and moans.

"Sh-ika-maru, I...Ahh." I was aroused to the point where it was starting the hurt from the pressure of my pants.

" I see." HE says as he pull my pants off of me and I try to cover myself and try not expose myself to the boy but he ignored this and lowered himself near me legs, my face flushed and I cover my face.

"Kiba..." Shikamaru says as I he takes my hands and moves then from my face, he then pulls at my boxers revealing my erection. I looked at SHikamaru embarrassed, He looked at it before grabbing it, I then give out a surprised gasp and a moan follows it.

"Shh, we don't want to wake any counselors do we?" He asked before bring his lips to the tip and looks to me.

"Shh now." He said as he wrapped his lips around my arousal and lowered his head onto it, taking it all the way into his mouth. I clenched to sheets and bit my lip, my breathing getting faster and louder.

"Ngh!" I groan a bit too loudly making Shikamaru glare at me and I cover my mouth again.

"If you can't take this without being quiet then I'm not sure what we will do when we get to the real thing." Shikamaru chuckled and my eyes widen.

"The real thing?" I ask a little nervous as he pulls my boxers all the way off, I felt exposed but covering myself was pointless now. He brings his hand by my throbbing erection and feels the precum slowly drip from it, he lubes three of his fingers and goes lower near my entrance and slowly inserted one finger and I yelp. As i do so Shikamaru puts his hand over my mouth and I feel his finger run in and out of the area, it felt so odd and awkward. I clenched Shikamaru's shirt as I hold in all the moans I could. He looks at me and brings his face to mine, he kisses me softly as he inserts second finger, and I nearly scream the stretching was painful and it was so hard to keep in my noises.

"Kiba, relax its okay." Shikamaru comforted me as I look at him face red and my breathing heavy.

"It, just hurts." I say as I lift his shirt off of him and look at his bare chest, only to get more aroused.

"Don't worry it will feel good in a little bit just give me a little more time." He smiled and I blush. He continues his movements and hold in my noises once again.

After a few more moments he added another finger and deeper and I arch my back with a gasping moan.

"Hmmm." Shikamaru hums as he does it again only even deeper and I nearly scream.

"Shhh!" He said and I hold my mouth once again as he continues this motion as I feel my erection harden even more.

"Shikamaru, stop that...its effecting me and I can't take it." I say as I see him look at me and then my erection before stroking it with his hand and I had to grab a pillow to scream into.

"Oh I see." He says as I lift the pillow off my face and feel his fingers exit with a sigh of relief i see him unbutton his pants and my eyes widen.

"Shikamaru..." I say as he looks at me and grins.

"DO want to do it?" He asked and my face goes red.

"COme here." He said as he helped me sit up, my rear was slightly sore. He takes my hand and lays it on his erection and I blush red.

"you wanna see it?" He asked and I grow a dark red.

"uhh...sure..." I say quietly and I look to him as he gives me the okay to undress him. I grab the button on the jeans and unloop them and pull down the zipper. I then see the top of his boxers and a slight bulge. I pull back the boxer lining to reveal his erection. I look at it before grabbing it and stroking it and I heard Shikamaru moan softly. I take both of my hands and wrap it around it and fully cover the shaft before continuing the motion. I hear him moan again and he lifts my head.

"can you?" HE asked and I nodded before looking back at his erection and lower my lips to it before wrapping my lips around his arousal and pump up and down. He moans and grabs my hair and pushes me further down. I begin to suck and lick the area.

"Gah, Kiba." Shikamaru moans as his head flies back and I turn a little red, doing this with my friend, kissing and doing this...it was so exciting.

"Kiba...Are you ready?" SHikamaru runs his fingers through my hair as I lifted my head to him and slowly stood up, he kissed me and laid me down on the cot that was placed in the tent. SHikamaru floats above me and looks me in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, with me" Shikamaru confirmed with me before continueing, he positioned himself by my entrance and then looked to me before inserting he kissed me and as he inserted it I nearly screamed as I clenched on to him and I dig my nails into his back, he didn't seem to mind, I soon realize the reason he kissed me for inserting his erection into me was to muffle my screams.

He releases the kiss, he was all the way inside of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I breath heavily and nod, lust covering my eyes.

"Alright here i go." He says as he pulls out and thrusts back in, I muffle my groans and moans by holding my hand over my mouth. I try to breath normally but it was so hard to breath at all, I look at the guy above me and I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him. Shikamaru stops and repositions us I am now in his lap as he sits on the cott looking up at him, i still hold his neck as he thrusts deeper and deeper into me. After a while of feeling that amazing feeling of being connected to Shikamaru I feel a need to release and I whisper into Shikamaru's ear.

"I need to...cum." I say as I breath heavily and he brings me to his face and kisses me as I ejaculate onto his chest, as soon as I see what i did I grow red.

"I need to cum too Kiba,can I?" He asks me as I nod and he holds onto me tightly i can feel his body shake and I soon hear a groan and then I feel a warm liquid fill my insides. I fall onto the cot and Shikamaru falls down next to me.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again." Shikamaru laughs as I look to him.

"Yeah..." I smile as I imagine what going home will involve.

"I'm glad Sai pushed you into that lake." Shikamaru chuckled as I cuddle up next to him.

"I m glad he did too." I say as I fall asleep next to the soft boy.


End file.
